Hidans sex slave
by Ilovemshadowsxoxo
Summary: Kumiko was living a normal life until one day she was captured as a sex slave to the Akatsukis Hidan.
1. Kidnapped!

Kumikos eyes snapped open. She was in a strange place, a place she had never seen before. She sat up but realised she was chained to a bed. "God dammit where am I?" she whispered to herself. Suddenly, the metal door swung open to reveal a man, with white slicked back hair and pinky/purple eyes. "Oh, your awake" he said smirking. _Oh my gosh, he's so cute_ she thought, while blushing. "welcome to the Akatsuki.. my new sex slave" he winked. Kumikos heart began to pound _sex slave? oh he's joking right?_ she asked herself. "No.. if your think I'm joking.. I'm not.. I kidnapped you and Leader - sama erased your memory so you don't remember where you lived, and you can't go home, listen this is how it goes, you pleasure me whenever I want, and I'll agree to take you places and take you to see your family sometimes .. but you will NEVER say a word to anyone . or else I'll kill you and everyone else". She nodded trying to remember everything, but her mind was blank. All her memories with her friends and family had faded away, she couldnt even remember their names. How would she explain this when she did go home?. He turned to leave the room, but before he left, he turned his head to the left, looking out a window and said "And also, once I get bored of you, your a sacrafice to Jashin .. got it?". Kumiko felt tears well in her eyes, but still nodded. She was still left lieing there on the bed, until a man with spikey red hair and rinnengan eyes walked in, releasing her with a key. "Okay, you'll perform chores for the Akatsuki too" he explained as they walked to Hidans room. She didn't answer, just kept walking as he handed her a list of tomorrows chores. "thanks" she murmered, looking away from the man.

Once they reached Hidans room,Hidan opened the door hearing the Leaders knock. "Here she is" he said lightly shoving her into Hidans room. "Hm..awesome" said Hidan,putting his hand down and feeling her arse. She never had a boyfriend because of her strict father and she wasn't used to it. She never even had a kiss!and she didnt want this evil man to take her. She would escape tonight. "thank you leader - sama for letting me have this sex slave". Leader sama nodded,then walked away. Hidan slammed the door. Hidan picked her up, throwing her on the bed, and taking off his shirt. "So, I'm Hidan... your new danna". She was paralysed with fear. He picked up sock stuffing it into Kumikos mouth and then squeezing her wrists as hard as he could. "Now you can't scream for help". Suddenly there was a tap on the was thankful when a man with blonde hair in a ponytail walked in and said "Hidan,dinners ready, Hmm". "I'll be back" he winked "dont move". He released Kumiko's arms. She heard her wrists crack and looked to see they were purple. Kumiko had no idea where she was,but she was leaving and she'd find her way home.

After Hidan had left,she jumped up off the bed. The blood rushed to her head but she kept walking. She had to get out of here before that evil man took her virginity. She creeped out the door, and snook down the approached the dining hall,and a blue fish man walked stared at her like she was strange."Shush please I beg you" she begged. He nodded."Distract Hidan,please"."Oh your his new sex slave, sure thing, but only because I think your too pretty for Hidan" he whispered back."thanks now distract him".

The man walked inside and began to make a show of himself, making all the members ran by quickly and approached a massive the hell was she supposed to get out?She probably had to do handsigns and she wasn't even a ninja. Just some innocent 16 year old girl who wanted to escape. She sighed,and began to walk back, only to bump into someone. It was gasped in shock, falling onto the stared at her angrily."I told you not to move you bitch!"he shouted. She felt tears well in her didn't like when people shouted at her. "Don't cry you fool, I'm gonna have to show you something to cry about when I fuck you like theres no tomorrow!"."Please don't" she sobbed. "I will.. Now get up". She stood up and ran to him, crying into his man paused for a minute, then his arm twitched. He seemed to want to hug back, but held back. "What...what are you doing?" he asked in a hushed tone. She pulled back, wiping her eyes."I.. I just wanted to hug someone" she weeped. He rolled his eyes, throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her back to the bedroom...


	2. First time

Hidan threw Kumiko on the bed,Climbing on top of her whimpered as he grabbed her wrists and began to squeeze them again. "The pain is pure ecstacy isn't it!" he whispered in her ear making her shiver."N-No.. p-please stop" she stuttered. He laughed "No I will not stop, I love it" he said rubbing his member off her pussy. She whimpered again."Moan .. come on bitch moan" he said in her ear shook her head, holding back a moan. "come on" he whispered shook her head again. Hidan sighed."I'll make you moan don't worry" he grabbed his Kunai off the bedside locker, ripping her top and playing with her nipples. She felt so she didn't wanna moan to this man."Come on Kumiko,give me a moan"." do you know my name?"she asked. He stopped for a minute. "Well...I just do okay? now give me a moan". She looked away from him. "Fine then, I was gonna take your virginity later, but since your being difficult".He unzipped his pants and took them off. She looked down at his erect member."It's big huh"he started to looked offended but tore off her trousers and panties at the same Kumiko felt him inside pain shot through her like a bolt of lightnight. She screamed in pain. He began to pump in and out of her really fast. Kumikos eyes filled with tears and they began to roll down her soft bent down kissing her roughly on the lips."Gosh so tight" he felt disgusted with herself for letting this happen. Hidan went for hours, pumping in and out of her,until Kumiko fainted. He smirked down at her frail something told him to stop. He'd been observing her for her out with friends and family. He knew everything about her. He started to pump again but something didn't feel stopped,taking his manhood out of her. He dressed her up, and put her into clothes he had packed for wasn't good with fashion but anything looked beautiful on her. He moved her brown hair off her face and stared at her for a few didn't he feel right all of a sudden? Surely he didn't love her? He just raped her! She would NEVER fall in love with him... her eyes snapped jumped."what are you looking at ?" she asked rudely. "Hey bitch don't talk to me like that you fucking whore!" he shouted. She felt tears well in her eyes again. Hidan actually felt...bad...He rolled his eyes and left her lieing there.. on the floor...


End file.
